Count My Sins
by 4horsesatetheworld
Summary: Future Mutant!AU. Takes place in a time after the Collection, a time when all mutants were killed or enslaved. Focuses on Éponine and Enjolras cause they're my faves.
1. 1 Escape- Year 2225

_1. ESCAPE-2225_

"Come on, Gavroche!"

"Why are we running?"

"Because if we don't run, bad men will catch us and they will take away your stuffed elephant, again."

"They can't take my elephant!"

"That's right. No taking Gavroche's elephant. Can you shift yet?"

"Into a rat, a cricket, and a tomcat. Why?"

"I want you to shift in to a cricket. I'm going to transform into a bird and I want you to hop on my back. We'll fly away from the bad men."

"But, what about my elephant?"

"I'll pick it up in my talons. Don't worry Gavroche. Your big sis will take care of you."

"Okay, I trust ya, Éponine," The small boy of four flickers like a hologram closing, and a second later there is a cricket where he stood. The girl is replaced by black winged kite. She spreads her wings as she grabs the elephant and takes off, cricket on her back.

A blond stands at the front gate.

"Let me out," He says simply. His tone is one of a commander of seven armies not of a seventeen year old. His friends stand behind him, arms crossed.

"I cannot," The guards replies.

"Yes, you can. We are guards just like you. Let us out," he says again. More commanding this time.

"Yes, Monsieur Enjolras. You and your friends are welcome to leave," the guards voice becomes hollow, and he opens the gate.

"Are you ready for tomorrow boys?" Enjolras turns to his friends.

"Yes, for I have seen it, and it will be beautiful!" One of his friends yells. His glasses are cracked and skewed.

"Let us run towards this new tomorrow!" yells another boy. He has curly hair with faint electrical sparks running through it. The boys surge forward, out of the open gate. The sky crackles with lightning, and there seems to be a little less pressure keeping the boys on the ground.


	2. 2 Train Cars- Year: 2226

"Éponine, can I have some food?" Gavroche whines.

"You can have dinner after you shift back to your true form. You do not get to eat as a tiger."

"But, I like being a tiger. Why can't I eat like this?"

"Because it messes up your digestion. Unless you want to go hunt an alpaca or whatever it is tigers eat, we only have human food which does not sit well in a tiger stomach."

"Fine," Gavroche flicks back into human form. Éponine ruffles his hair before he sits down at the table. She sets out mashed potatoes and deer she hunted earlier that week. Éponine head jerks up when she hears a noise coming from outside. She grabs the shotgun and head towards the door of the abandon trains car. She climbs to the top of the car and looks down on whom the newcomers are. It's a group of 8 boys; none appear armed with traditional weapons. Most are laughing, adding to their non-threatening demeanor. She jumps off the train and makes her way towards them.

"Who are you?" she asks, her gun raised.

"Passer Byers. Hoping to stay in that train over night," A blond boy says. It's obvious that he's their leader of sorts.

"Mutants?" Éponine asks. The blond opens his mouth, but another cuts him off.

"He prefers genetically advanced humanoids, mademoiselle. I'm Combeferre. It's nice to meet you," a boy with broken glasses states. He stretches his hand out to shake hers.

"You need new glasses. There are no mademoiselles here," She replies.

"I can see just fine. I'm a Seer, cat 5. I'd call you by your name, but I do not know it," Combeferre responds. The boys all mutter sounds of confusion.

"Combeferre, can we talk to you for a moment?" the blond leader asks. The boys draw off to the side.

"Sure," He smiles at Éponine before walking over to the group of boys. She hears them arguing, but Combeferre says something, and they all shut up. They look in puzzlement at the blond leader. He nods and says something more. They all walk over to wear she's standing.

"My name is Enjolras. Mind control, cat 5. These are my friends, Les Amis de l'ABC," Blondie says.

"I'd say pleasure, but it's not really a pleasure," she retorts, "I don't need mutants near my train."

"Really now, Miss Shifter, cat 5?" Combeferre asks, angrily.

"Yeah, Monsieur Combeferre. Many mutants attract many cops," She replies.

"It's one night. We can't get into that much trouble can we?" A curly black haired boy asks.

"Please, Mademoiselle. We just want a place to sleep," Another boy with long hair that has flowers in it pleads.

"Fine," she says, "First, I need all your names, powers, and catergory. And stay away from the last two compartments. Those are mine"

"Well, I'm Enjolras, mind control, Cat 5," The blond starts heading towards the train.

"Combeferre, seer, Cat 5."

"Courfeyrac, weather control, Cat 5," says the curly headed boy.

"Jehan, plant control, Cat 4. Like an apple?" states the boy with flowers in his hair. He plucks an apple from a tree that was not there two seconds ago. Éponine takes it and the tree ungrows itself. Jehan smiles.

"Bahorel, gravity control, Cat 4," says a very burly boy who has to long a stride to be using Earth's gravity.

"Bossuet, teleport, Cat 3," a man with hair shaved very close to his head. He trips as he passes, but the boy behind him catches him. The other boy says, "Joly, healer, cat 4."

"Feuilly, Cat 4. I can give life to things I make out of paper," the last boy passes her with his hands cupped. He opens them, and a paper swan flies off into the bright day sky.


	3. 3 Circus Freaks- Year: 2227

"Gavroche! Come back! I can't see what you shifted to!" Feuilly hollers. Éponine laughs as a full-grown man goes chasing after small white bunny Gavroche. Feuilly and Gavroche have been playing this game all morning. Gavroche would flick into an animal and Feuilly would try to craft the animal out of paper. So far, Feuilly has two hawks, a golden retriever, a tabby cat, and a panther that is curled up in his hair. Éponine is glad that Gavroche is friends with Feuilly. Gavroche hasn't had time to make many friends. Feuilly seems to be trustworthy. He told Éponine and Gavroche of growing up in the camps, having to teach himself everything, and then falling in with Les Amis. It seems as if he has no secrets, but Éponine keeps up her guard.

"Éponine! Feuilly! Come look at this!" Gavroche calls from the yard ahead. Les Amis were on the move again. When they left the train, Éponine had decided she'd had enough of train cars, so Gavroche and her packed up their meager amount of stuff and followed Les Amis towards Paris. Éponine runs towards Gavroche. He sits thumping his foot on an old iron sign. It reads "Le Cirque des Anges Étranges"

"Sounds a bit like Enjolras," Éponine jokes, "He's definitely strange and could be described as angelically beautiful."

"Who the hell are you all?" yells a voice from the doorstep of the previously thought be abandoned chateau that sits a few hundred meters away.

"Les Amis de l'ABC! Can we stay in your house?" Combeferre yells back. Enjolras and the rest of the men move forward. Éponine and Gavroche hang back; Éponine wants to be ready to run if the man does not turnout to be friendly.

"Ain't my house. Do whatever the hell you want, just don't touch the wine," the man turns back to go inside, "And don't think of touching my mind, pretty boy! I'd snap yours and all your friends' necks before you could touch anything useful."

Éponine bounds past the astounded Amis, eager to learn more about this man; she jumps on to the porch.

"Who are you?" she asks, "Are you a mutant?"

"Yeah. I'm Grantaire, cat 5 telekinetic."

"Well, Grantaire, I must it is a pleasure to meet someone interesting for once. I don't supposed you'd spare any wine for a thirsty girl?"

"Depends on the girl. Is she as interesting as she looks?"

"Give me a drink and you'll find out. I'm Éponine, cat 5 shifter."

"Whose the handsome blond? He looks as if he got someone he's hungry for."

"Enjolras is his name; he hungers for Patria."

"Who?"

"Patria, otherwise known as our fine motherland who'd kill all of us for existing, normally called France? Enjolras wants to change the world."

"Well, you shall find no man with any motivation lives here though I do have some vague ambition to do something someday. Say you don't like puppets by any chance?"

"I like puppets!" Gavroche interrupts from behind them. He's now back to his normal human form.

"Well, I have a fantastic puppet show for you!" Grantaire replies.


	4. 4 Practice Makes Perfect- Year: 2228

On the abandoned carousel, Gavroche jumps from animal to animal while Grantaire and Éponine sit on top, looking up at the night sky.

"Éponine! I'm bored!" Gavroche yells.

"We could practice more if you want," She replies.

"But, I can already do everything!"

"No you can't! To do a truly convincing shift your voice has to shift and match the person's you're shifting into. Your voice doesn't change. Come up here. I'll show you."

Gavroche climbs on top of the carousel, and Grantaire sits up. He has never seen a shifter shift into another person, and has never seen Éponine shift at all. Éponine stands and demands, "Give me some one to shift into."

"How bout our golden Apollo of a leader, Enjolras?" Grantaire suggests. Éponine closes her eyes and flicks. Flicking is like an old television going out of focus and clearing to a different picture. Her shape flickers to a black and white fuzz; it settles as Enjolras's statuesque figure. Her Enjolras wears a red tailcoat, a clean white shirt, a loose black tie and tight black leather pants. The real Enjolras wears a dirty blue shirt and brown canvas pants, standerd clothing in the Camps. Grantaire had offered them clothes that the ringmaster had left behind. Enjolras had refused to change, saying something about a "personal rebellion" and some other stuff Éponine didn't care enough to remember.

"So, what do you think?" Époninejolras asks. Her voice has changed from her normal tone to Enjolras's powerful commanding boom.

"Very good. If it wasn't for the clothes, I'd think Enjolras had snuck in as we were speaking," Grantaire answered.

Enjolras is on the phone in a different part of the chateau far away from Éponine's carousel and garden. Les Amis are gathered around a table; maps of Paris are spread out everywhere.

"That was Musichetta. She knows a bourgeois couple who are mutants in secret, Marius, Cat 2, and Cosette, Cat 3, that would be willing to let a few of us stay with them. Her café, the Musain, has some back rooms the rest of us can stay in," Enjolras tells the group when he hangs up.

"Does this include Éponine, Gavroche, and Grantaire?" Jehan questions.

"It does not. I was unaware they desired to come to Paris with us," Enjolras says, "It would be safer for the three of them to stay here."

"They'll end up in Paris with us whether they travel with us or not," Combeferre remarks. None notice the sadness that lines his voice.

"What have you seen of Paris, Combeferre?" Enjolras's voice begs for information.

"I see the better tomorrow, as I have always seen."


	5. 5Playing Dress Up- Year: 2229

_5. Playing Dress Up- Year:2229_

"Well, Éponine, red suits you," a voice says from behind her. A hand taps her shoulder; she assumes it belongs to the voice.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with some one else. I don't know any Éponines," Éponine replied. She wasn't Éponine in body, though. She was Marie Laurent, the beautiful new red-headed model. Éponine had created her when she first got to Paris. The voice belonged to someone she thought she would never meet again, Montparnasse.

"Come now, 'Ponine. I know it's you. A little birdie told me."

"What do you want, Parnasse?" Éponine asks, venomously, "You're going to ruin my business if you talk to long. And I hate it when people ruin my business."

"Let's dance and talk. Show off that pretty little dress of yours." He leads her on to the dance floor.

"When did you get out?" he questions as a waltz starts.

"4 years ago."

"Thénardier?"

"Dead. Along with Maman and Azelma. I can see you've taken control of Patron Minette."

"Are you-"

"No. It was my father's wishes for me to sell myself. I am out of that business."

"What are you doing here then? Pick pocketing isn't going to land you much."

"Business. I don't see why you care."

"We were friends, back in the day. A bit more if I remember." His hands slide down her back.

"If your hand moves one centimeter farther, I will castrate you with my bare hands, and force feed you a soup made out of your balls for dinner." The waltz slows and ends. Éponine glares at Montparnasse, as they leave the dance floor.

"Mademoiselle Laurent is this man bothering you? I can have him removed," An older man asks, laying a hand on Montparnasse's shoulder.

"Only a little, Inspector Javert. But he was just leaving," Éponine replies with a threatening smile towards Montparnasse.

Enjolras tenses under his waiter's garb as he sees Éponine talking to Javert and Montparnasse. If Javert realizes that Marie Laurent is actually a shifter here to help a group of revolutionaries kill an influential senator, they are all screwed. He thinks towards Javert and Montparnasse, "Leave. Go home; your work is done." The men say a few words to Éponine and turns to leave. Éponine thinks loudly, "Thanks." She heads towards their target. Senator Felix Tholomyès is notorious for sleeping around. It is said that he has twelve bastard children and doesn't pay their mothers a cent of child support. His wife died last week and instead of mourning, he celebrates. He votes for the things the rich like and makes decision that make them happy, so he get reelected every time elections roll around. Enjolras detests him.

Combeferre stands by the buffet table. He actually pulled an invite, so he's standing around in a tux, keeping watch. Combeferre knows how it will go tonight. He has scene it all. Éponine will seduce and go home with Tholomyès where she will give Les Amis the signal. Les Amis will rob him senseless, and Tholomyès will call Éponine a bitch when he realizes she was in on it. Éponine will transform into a wolf and tear his throat out. Over Felix Tholomyès' dead body, she will utter, "Wolf, sir. Not dog." Éponine dip her hands in the blood of the ex-senator and draw their word on the wall. She will remind the authorities of what the "terrorists" are aiming for. _REVOLUTION. _


End file.
